


One Final Rainbow

by Jodeval



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Regeneration, The Doctor Regenerates (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodeval/pseuds/Jodeval
Summary: The Sixth Doctor is about to regenerate. But the TARDIS seems to be under attack.
Kudos: 3





	One Final Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my take on the regeneration bewteen the Sixth and Seventh Doctor.
> 
> It is a translation from an old fic that I wrote in french for fanfiction.net.  
> I wanted to dust it up and rewrite it in the glorious english.

It was over. It was finally over.

The Doctor, in front of the Valeyard's body, was smiling.

His worst enemy was finally dead.

Good.

But at what cost ! He paid the price, the ultimate price : his own life.

The Valeyard may have killed the Doctor but the Doctor killed the Valeyard.

Was he going to regenerate ? He didn't know. Regenaration can be very hasardeous and tricky.

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS. Mel, who was wearing a rose shirt with vertical white stripes, was standing next to the console, watching the scanner.

The Doctor, panting, closed the door. He needed to be quick : he didn't have much time.

” Doctor...” said Mel, before she was interrupted by the raised hand of her friend.

“Let's get out of here !” said the Time Lord.

After touching some buttons and levers, the TARDIS dematerialised with the familiar sound.

The sound of hope.

This familiar sound calmed the Doctor and then...nothing. All was black.

Mel was at the opposite of the console compared to the Doctor. As soon as the Doctor fainted, she ran at him and crouched near him. She tried to shake him, giving him a slap on the cheek but nothing. Nothing could wake the Doctor.

Mel started to cry : the Doctor was dead.

No. Not dead.

But dying.

It was, like usual, a matter of time.

“Doctor, please, don't leave me alone !” she begged.

She was desperate. But suddenly, a voice emerged from the back of her head. This voice said that the Doctor will indeed die but he will become a new man.

He will regenerate.

Mel heard about it. In the trial room. Regeneration. Time Lords can regenerate and live again. Like a cat. How convenient ! Was there even a chance ?

But she was soon interrupted in her thoughts when an alarm rang. She suddently got up, wiped her tears from her face, and looked at the console. After a minute, she finally spotted a blinking red light. Little did she know that this was the alarm that warned her about an imminent attack. Mel started to worry anyway since something was going on with th TARDIS.

Then, the first shockwave happened.

The TARDIS was violently shaken. Mel lost her balance, screamed but was able to recover. In the mean time, another alarm rang, an alarm that warned about a hijack of the TARDIS directions. It could only mean one thing : someone was forcing the TARDIS to land somewhere with the help of a very offensive technology.

Mel was panicking. The TARDIS was out of control. Mel called the Doctor, trying to wake him up but that didn't work.

“Doctor ! Doctor ! Help ! Please Doctor ! Wake up ! Wake u...”

Mel fainted. The TARDIS was going too fast for a human being. Mel felt unconscious.

The alarms stopped.

No one was listening so why bother ?

But near the console, face to the ground, the Doctor's body suddenly had a spasm and was a lot warmer. Almost burning.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In deep space, the TARDIS is hit with laser beams of differents colours during its flight. Each of the laser force the TARDIS to go to a different direction. Inside of the TARDIS, the Doctor and Mel are unconscious on the ground. The exercise bike falls.

On a distant planet, a humanoid reptilian looks up to the sky. The TARDIS is landing through a rainbow on the planet surface.

The Doctor and Mel are still unconscious. The doors of the TARDIS suddenly open. A woman with a laser cannon enters and watches the scene.

“Leave the girl. It's the man I want. Take him to my laboratory.” says the woman. She leaves.

A enormous creature enters the TARDIS and walks to the Doctor. The creature turns the Doctor on his back but we can't see his face. A bright white light seems to have emerge from it. After a few seconds, the face changes. Instead of a tall blond man, a small man with brown hair is laying down on the TARDIS surface.


End file.
